The War Classics
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* After 8 years away from his Terra, Stork is finally talked into going back home by Maniac, but for a good reason... the Terra's been over run by Cyclonians. Now it's up to the him and the rest of the Storm Hawks to lend a hand.


In the world of Atmos, between the Terra's of Atmosia and Saharr, below the cloud line, and above the Wastelands, was a small Terra filled with disasters

The War Classics

_Not the greatest title, shaky story line, and not great description, but this just might be one of my better stories. _

_I do not own Storm Hawks, but Maniac is 100 mine in everyway. _

_A special thanx to my buddy Searphe for Beta reading this thing._

_Enjoy _: D

In the world of Atmos, between the Terra's of Atmosia and Saharr, below the cloud line, and above the Wastelands, was a small Terra filled with disasters. Two miles north of this Terra, a ship sailed aimlessly through the pouring rain and thick clouds, as it had been for hours. Aboard this ship, were three human teenagers, a Merb, a rabbit-squirrel, and a Wallop. This ship was the Condor, and these 'people' were the Storm Hawks.

At this very second in time, the intruder alert decided to trigger, and inform the squadron of an unknown figure approaching.

"Cyclonians?" Aerrow questioned apprehensively.

"No," Stork replied shaking his head, and peered out through the binoculars that came out through the bottom of the ship.

"Then what are we freaking out for?" Finn queried, and took a seat at the table placed in the middle of the room.

"Whatever's out there isn't registering. Therefore, they could be a threat." Aerrow replied simply.

"Anything can be a threat…" Stork muttered.

"Maybe they're friendly." Junko suggested hopefully.

Before anyone could retort, the ship was rocked roughly by an energy blast.

"I don't think so!" Aerrow replied, frustrated.

The ship then jerked to the left.

"Well who ever they are, they've got a killer cannon." Finn remarked.

Stork turned the binoculars every which way, then snapped his fingers and pointed to the radio. "Call them." The Merb ordered.

At that moment, a rusted skimmer whizzed passed the windshield, and as it did, firecrackers dropped onto the landing bay, making small explosions that blew back whatever had been situated there.

"Shoot them!" Finn cried.

"No, don't!" Stork warned. He focused the binoculars and watched the figure on the skimmer closely as they made a second round on the ship. And as he looked closely, his body ran stiff, and he gritted his teeth in apprehension.

The first thing he noticed was the short patch of brown and white hair sticking out from under a pair of over sized goggles, and then he recognized a very familiar blue and green jacket.

Stork reeled back, then focused again and watched the skimmer. He recognized it even more than the person riding it. "Call them now!" He shrieked.

"Why? What's going on?" Aerrow demanded.

"Just call!" Stork said shoving his way over to the radio sitting on the table. Turning a few knobs, the radio crackled to life, and Stork picked up the mouth piece. "Condor to skimmer, Condor to skimmer, do you read me?"

Their was crackling coming from the other line, then a very confused voice. "How the hell do I work this?" it mumbled. The voice then yelled at the top of its lungs- "SKIMMER TO BIG SHIP! WHO ARE YOU?"

Stork drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. "Skimmer this is the Storm Hawks, I am the pilot Stork speaking, I recognize you as Therese Crest-"

"God damn machine," the voice cursed, "I AM THERESE CREST! I ONCE KNEW A STORK! FUNNY STORY REALLY- ANYWAY!"

The Storm Hawks all exchanged looks.

"There's no need to yell!" Stork said knitting his brow together.

"Why are you attacking our ship?" Aerrow asked from across the room.

The figure didn't answer, but instead took a u-turn for the Condor's windshield.

"I'm Therese Crest, and I want to know what you are doing here." she answered calmly.

"We were flying without looking where we were going…" Stork replied, equally calm.

Therese came closer to the windshield, then rubbed her jacket sleeve on the glass, and peered inside the ship through her cupped hands. She squinted her eyes and nearly fell off her skimmer into the side of the ship, but instead she jerked her skimmer back and nearly crashed into the deck.

The radio fizzled out as Therese tried to regain her composure, then slipped from the seat of her bike and crashed onto the deck twenty feet below her. She disappeared into the hangar.

Piper gasped and ran to the window to see if Therese had landed safely.

"She's fine." Stork assured her, moving away from the radio.

"Who is she?" Aerrow inquired calmly.

"Someone I once knew…" Stork said vaguely.

"I hope she isn't hurt." Junko said, worried.

"She'll be fine, knowing her; it probably just knocked the wind out of her. But then again, also knowing her very well, she might well have broken her leg." Stork replied moving for the helm. Piper's hand flew to her mouth and she rushed out of the room.

"How do we know she's not a threat?" Aerrow demanded.

"Maniac? No, just clumsy and confused," Stork sighed turning the wheel slightly.

"Well man, why don't you go talk to her, she's probably dying to see you." Finn said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"DON'T use that term loosely!" Stork warned.

"Well I would like to talk to her" Aerrow proclaimed and he too, left the room; Finn and Junko followed.

"She's not supposed to be here," Stork mumbled.

Piper wasted no time in coming to the aid of the fallen girl laying sprawled out in the hangar, and as soon as she entered the bay she rushed to Therese's side.

Piper kneeled, then cautiously poked the girl in her side. When she didn't move, Piper poked her again.

But before Pipers finger could come in contact a third time, the girl's eyes flew open. She grabbed Piper's wrist, then shot up into a sitting position like a rocket.

Therese turned her head and stared blankly at Piper. She blinked once, then her face broke out into a wide smile.

"Hiya!" Therese exclaimed.

Piper ripped her arm away, then jumped back and got to her feet. "Um, are you… alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Therese said cheerily. "I feel alright," she added, holding up a finger.

"Well, you took quite a fall-" Piper began.

"After attacking our ship," Aerrow accused as he entered the bay.

Therese laughed loudly, and settled into a crouching position with her elbows on her knees. "Well, with all the craziness going lately, you can't really trust anyone. I thought you were another battle ship coming in for a landing, when really, you're probably just the people I'm looking for!" Therese announced proudly.

"Who are you?" Aerrow continued.

Therese bounced on her toes for a moment before standing at her full height. She scratched her chin, then the back of her head in thought.

"I…" she began, "am a woman… who looks like a guy…but I have boobs…"

Finn sniggered at this.

"But seriously… I am… Therese… Crest… otherwise known as… Maniac…so I prefer that name…" she said this slowly, as if in thought. "I apologize for attacking your ship though. I just got riled up back on the Terra. Plus, I'm usually not the brightest person, so this isn't the stupidest mistake I've ever made," she added, putting a finger to her lips.

Maniac made a shifted move and walked back out into the rain where her bike had landed. "Guess I'll be seein' y'all." she said picking her skimmer up and attempted to mount it.

"I'd actually like a word with you. Unregistered skimmers are not supposed to be out here. You do realize that don't you?" Aerrow said in his serious voice.

"Chill, it's cool," Maniac replied nonchalantly, looking back over her shoulder.

Flinging her leg over the seat of her skimmer, Maniac sat back and cracked her back. She then shoved a finger in her mouth and dug a piece of food out of her teeth. Flicking the piece of food off her finger, Maniac revved her engine, and pulled the lever on her bike that would get her wings going.

"Huh," she said when nothing happened. Maniac then leaned back against her seat and thought for a moment. "I had them on when I crashed, so… they probably broke off," she mumbled. Raising an eyebrow, Maniac cocked the side of her mouth and bounced her head from side to side, weighing her options. Her body suddenly went rigid, as if remembering something important. "I saw someone on the bridge before I crashed. Noticed he isn't here; he's probably the guy I talked on the radio with too," she said loudly.

"We'll let you see him, but I still want to talk to you." Aerrow informed her.

Maniac crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly as she thought. "Not sure I should take that offer. But since I've got no where to go at the moment, and probably couldn't outrun you," she mumbled to herself as she stared out passed the edge of the ship, where you could somewhat see the horrendous drop that would await you if you were to jump. " I guess I should," she added, dismounting from her bike, and waltzed back into the hangar. "Bikes not goin anywhere anyway." she added, and began shaking the water from her short hair and wringing out her jacket.

Piper clapped her hands together and led Maniac up to the bridge with others in hot pursuit.

Except for the sound of Maniac's sopping wet shoes squishing under her feet, the group was dead silent as they trudged down the hallway.

"Wouldn't you like a towel?" Junko asked Maniac, slightly nervous.

"She can have one after she answers a few questions." Aerrow shot back stubbornly.

"Not goin' under interrogation, forget that," Maniac refused off-handedly, a slight southern twang emitting from her tone. "Ya'll just… no, nu-un," She ran a finger under her nose, and then started chewing on her tongue.

"Wouldn't you prefer gum?" Finn questioned, slightly disgusted.

"Nah, gum makes me crave smokes, and I ain't got none right now. Pretty sure y'all ain't got none either." Maniac replied skeptically and gave them a sideways glance.

"Y-you smoke?" Piper asked nervously.

"Yeh, so?" Maniac retorted. She folded her hands behind her head made a smacking sound with her mouth as she kept walking. The group exchanged a few odd looks.

"You're a little… young… don't you think?" Piper continued.

"Twenty eight and gaining."

"Oh," Piper muttered sheepishly. "You know, I think I've heard your name somewhere in the newspaper."

"Might've," Maniac replied, picking her teeth again. "Probably how your pilot knows me, but I ain't famous so probably not."

"He says he used to know you." Aerrow mentioned suddenly.

"Well that can't be right. The only Stork I know is dead. D-E-D: dead. Been that way for a long time," Maniac replied absently.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aerrow said somewhat confused by her tone.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Used to it. Sides, I seriously doubt it's him even if he was alive, he wasn't the type to get on an airship." Maniac brushed off the apology, chewing her tongue again.

"Well we're here." Piper announced quietly, opening the doors to the bridge.

Maniac swaggered inside unannounced and looked around. When her eyes landed on Stork, she froze. She pulled her goggles from her eyes and let them hang around her neck. Maniac then approached the Merb, who was standing at the helm silently, his back turned.

Maniac's was expression unreadable. She went from looking surprised, to happy, to angry, to disbelief, and then to angry again. Finally, she just shook her head and a wide smile spread over her face. She flung her arms around the neck of the unsuspecting Merb in front of her.

"OH MY GOD!" she sobbed. "You're alive!"

Stork let out a stifled yelp of surprise and pulled away to look at who had hugged him. His eyes widened and he backed away.

"We should give them some time alone." Aerrow said giving a small smile, and he closed the door to the bridge. This was a big mistake.

"I didn't think you'd actually come up here." Stork muttered stonily.

Maniac didn't answer; instead she gave him a hug from the front. "You're alive," she repeated, and swayed side to side. "You're alive."

Stork patted her on the back and returned the hug slightly.

Maniac froze and pushed him a way slightly until he was at arms length, her hands at his shoulders, her eyes locked with his.

Her facial expressions again were unreadable, but this time, she decided on anger.

Maniac's arms dropped to her side, and she brought in a deep breath before pulling back her arm and punching Stork square in the jaw.

Stork staggered back and held his mouth. "What was that for," he demanded in a muffled voice.

"Why?" she asked darkly.

Stork raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude. "Why what?"

"Why are you here?" she snapped, shooting him a piercing glare.

"I'm the pilot…" Stork replied hesitantly, confused.

"Why didn't you come back?!" Maniac snapped again.

"What?"

Maniac looked around the bridge in disbelief. "You've been here eight years?"

"Not all eight years. Has it been that long?" he queried.

"That's how long everyone thought you were dead!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I've been… busy…" Stork mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Maniac turned and gave him a look off to the side. "You know I'm gonna have to drag your ass back don't you?"

Stork brought in a deep breath and laid a hand on the helm.

"No."

Stork was then thrown back by another punch to the face.

"What?" Maniac growled.

"I'm needed here." Stork replied resolutely.

"You'll think twice, with the news I've got for you." Maniac said cracking her knuckles.

"And what's that?" Stork snapped back.

"First off, I'll start my arguments by saying you've missed a lot. But more recently, we've been over run by Cyclonians."

Stork froze, and took in a ragged breath. "S-So?"

Maniac's eyes narrowed and she pulled her fist back for another punch, but his time Stork saw her hit coming and grabbed her hand in mid punch.

"What… do… you…mean… so?" Maniac said through gritted teeth.

"T-That means nothing to me!" Stork retorted shakily.

Maniac eyes grew wide and she blinked a few times before ripping her arm away.

"What the hell do you mean that that means nothing? Your god damn home has been taken over be Cyclonians, and you have the nerve to say you don't care?" Maniac hissed. "I don't believe you!"

Stork reeled back and stared at her. "Well, believe it, I'm not going back."

Maniac's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but then closed it quickly and snarled as Stork turned his back to her and gripped the steering wheel. Maniac drew a deep breath and gritted her teeth and lunged at Stork with all her might, tackling him to the ground.

"You're going back there if I have to string you up by your nose, tie you the back of my skimmer, and drag you there by your ears!" Maniac snarled, pulling Stork into a head lock.

"No!" Stork growled in return and slung Maniac over his shoulder onto her back.

Maniac let out a stifled grunt, noting that she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Maniac then spun around and kicked Storks legs out from under him.

"Now we're at the same height," she stated, smirking. Maniac grabbed Stork by his hair and he did the same. Maniac shoved his head into the floor, and Stork copied. "You won't get anywhere by doing the same moves as me!"

"Sure I will, I just have to do them harder!" Stork grunted in a muffled voice through the carpet, and kicked Maniac in her side, forcing her to let go and roll away.

"Watch this; I saw it in a cartoon!" Maniac hollered, and swung around again and got Stork in a head lock with her legs. "Suffocation!"

Stork reached up and grabbed Maniac's ankles in a vice grip and tried to force her legs away from his neck.

"Get off!" Stork growled.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Aerrow shouted, clapping his hands as he and the others entered the room.

"Stay… out of this," Maniac grunted.

"Junko," Aerrow said, indicating for the Wallop to break up the fight. The sky knight crossed his arms.

Junko nodded and grabbed Maniac by her arm, pulled her to his chest, and held the struggling girl in a hug-like vice grip.

"Get off Dumbo! I'm gonna kick his candy ass!" Maniac shouted.

Stork staggered to his feet and rubbed his throat tenderly.

"Let her go Junko, we're not finished," Stork demanded, wobbling over the larger boy.

"Stork just calm down. There's no need to be-" Aerrow began.

Stork didn't pay him any mind, however, and struck Maniac across the face as hard as he could.

"Oh yeah?" Maniac huffed, itching for another fight.

Gritting her teeth, Maniac swung her leg back and kicked Junko full force in the shin. Junko yelped and dropped Maniac to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she shot forwards and tackled Stork to the ground again, quickly getting him into a half nelson.

"No fair!" Stork hissed, and rolled onto his stomach, then got into a push up position, flipped onto his back, and slammed Maniac into the ground.

"I'm not giving up! You're going back!" Maniac shouted, curling her legs around his chest and tightening her grip on the half nelson. "And you can believe I'm not letting go until you do!"

"I'm not going back! If this is what happens with you, how do you think everyone else is gonna react?" Stork sighed.

Maniac cocked an eyebrow. "That's what this is about? I'm lying here, in the worst possible position with you all comfy on my boobs, got a goose egg the size of a baseball forming on the back of my god damn head, _and_ you smell like shit, all because you don't want to face everyone?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't even know you!"

"Well you're getting to know me pretty well right now aren't you? So get off!" Stork cried.

"What is going on? Please start from the beginning," Aerrow sighed in an exasperated tone.

Maniac dramatically kicked her legs straight up, her arms doing the same, and slowly let them fall to the floor. She let Stork get to his feet before kicking him in his back. Maniac then put her hands behind her head and crossed one leg over the other in an annoyed, laid back position.

"Well," Stork began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It all started thirteen long years ago-"

"Excuse me, while you kids talk I'm gonna take a nap!" Maniac announced.

Stork gave her a nervous sideways glance and rubbed his arm.

"As I was saying, it was thirteen years ago…"


End file.
